Dunkles Are Good Ticklers
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Frisk comes to the Skeleton brothers house after school one day, she gets some ticklish payback from her dunkle Sans. :) Done as a request for Tsukiyomi neko -yue- sakura and sequel to "A Brother's Ticklish Revenge" that I did for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**Tsukiyomi neko -yue- sakura asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **This story is the sequel to "A Brother's Ticklish Revenge".**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Dunkles Are Good Ticklers**

Frisk entered the skeleton brothers' house and cheered happily, dancing to the kitchen where Papyrus was browsing one of his cookbooks. The taller skeleton turned and smiled at her. "Hello, Frisk," he said, kneeling down and she danced right into his warm hug. "Looks like you had a good day today."

"Yes," she said with a nod. "And it's Fall Break too."

"Fall Break?" He asked in confusion.

She giggled. "It means I don't have school next week," she said.

"You mean, like a vacation?" He asked.

She nodded and he smiled. "That means you get to spend a whole week with us?" He asked hopefully.

Frisk giggled. "You got it," she said.

Papyrus' eyes lit up and he lifted Frisk up in the air and playfully, but gently, spun around and she giggled before he pulled her into another warm hug, which she returned before noticing the living room was empty. "Pap? Where's Sans?" She asked.

The tall skeleton looked around. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "He might be in his room. Will you go check for me?"

Nodding, the young girl quickly headed upstairs, not seeing Papyrus smile. He honestly didn't know if Sans was in his room, but his older brother had asked him that when Frisk came over and asked where he was to have her search for him in his room. The younger brother knew what Sans was up to and smiled again as he chose a new recipe to try for dinner that evening.

* * *

Frisk made it to Sans' door and saw it was slightly open. Still, she decided to politely knock first. "Sans? It's Frisk," she called.

"Door's open, kiddo," she heard Sans say from inside.

The young girl pushed the door open and entered the room, looking around for the hoodie-wearing skeleton, but she didn't see him. "Sans?" She called.

Hands suddenly, but gently, grabbed her sides and she squealed as she was picked up and pulled back into two arms she recognized instantly and she began giggling as relief filled her. "Gotcha, kiddo," Sans said, smiling as Frisk giggled louder as she squirmed a little to turn around and hug him.

"Papyrus said you'd be up here," she said.

"Yup," said Sans just before he picked her up and carried her over to his bed. "And you just got pranked, kiddo."

Frisk suddenly felt Sans begin tickling her and she let out a squeak that rapidly turned into giggles. Sans chuckled as he gently poked the young girl's underarms and Frisk tried to squeeze her arms close to her sides, but Sans' fingers kept tickling and danced up and down her ribs and sides. The young girl's giggling became laughter as she squirmed like crazy.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANS!" Frisk laughed out.

Sans' grin grew bigger. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" He cooed teasingly at her.

That of course made her laugh harder and Sans chuckled and stopped a moment to let her take some deep breaths and he noticed she was trying to get away, but he had a firm, but gentle, grasp on her sides. "Oh, no. You're not getting away anytime soon, kiddo," he said with a chuckle, gently poking her sides, which made her giggle.

Seeing she had recovered her breath, he moved her shirt up to the bottom of her ribcage and tickled her stomach. Laughter instantly flew from Frisk's mouth as she tried to protect her stomach, but Sans pulled her into his lap and gently pinned her legs with one arm while he gently grabbed her wrists with his free hand. "Sorry, kiddo, but I'm hungry," he said with a grin. "And I want that tummy!"

Frisk squealed as Sans began blowing raspberries into her stomach while the hand that belonged to the arm gently pinning down her legs began tickling her side and stomach. Having raspberries being blown into her stomach and a hand tickling her side and stomach at the same time made Frisk's laughter double.

Sans decided to let her have another break and let go of her hands, but still kept her legs gently pinned in his lap. Frisk giggled a little and felt Sans gently squeeze her shoulder. "Doing okay, kiddo?" He asked.

She nodded. "Good," he said. "Cause I'm not done tickling you quite yet."

Frisk looked down and saw Sans remove her socks and tried to squirm, but Sans wrapped his arm around her knees to keep her still and he pulled out a long feather. "Recognize this feather, kiddo?" He asked.

The young girl recognized the same feather she had given Papyrus to tickle Sans with and tried to squirm again, but Sans grinned. "Nope. Not letting you _off the hook_ yet, kiddo. Not until I tickle your feet good," he said.

She giggled at the pun before laughing suddenly as Sans began running the feather over her feet, watching her squirm her hardest. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He cooed.

Frisk laughed harder and couldn't move her feet much because Sans now trapped her ankles under one arm and ran the feather over her feet, making sure the feather didn't miss a single spot on her feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Frisk's laughter made Sans chuckle before he decided to give her one last tummy tickle before letting her up.

Releasing her feet, he now placed his hands under her shoulders and lifted her into his lap, lifting her shirt up just a little so that her belly button was exposed and he chuckled evilly before he began tickling Frisk's belly button with the feather.

Frisk squealed so loud that Sans half-expected to hear Papyrus running upstairs in a moment, but he kept tickling her stomach and belly button with the feather. "Looks like you're more ticklish than me and Paps, kiddo," he chuckled in her ear, making her giggle before he saw her face was turning bright red. Knowing this meant she reached her limit, he stopped, putting the feather on the night table before holding Frisk in a gentle hug and letting her use him as a backrest.

Snuggling into him, Frisk rested her head on his shoulder and he chuckled. "Did I get you good?" He asked her.

She nodded. "You're a good tickler, Sans, just like Papyrus," she said.

"Oh? Paps tickled you too?" He asked.

"The other day," Papyrus answered as he came in. "Frisk decided to be mischievous and snatched my scarf after I had taken it off."

Frisk grinned up at the taller skeleton, who grinned back and wiggled his fingers into her stomach briefly, making her giggle more. Sans chuckled at that and watched Papyrus sit down beside him.

Frisk looked up at them. "Was this by chance payback for when Papyrus tickled you and I helped him?" She asked.

"Big time," Sans answered. "Besides, I hadn't _tickled your funny bone_ in a while."

Papyrus, to their surprise, just smiled before scooping both his older brother and Frisk into his arms. "I ordered pizza for us," he said.

Sans looked at him. "I thought you were going to cook something from that cookbook Frisk gave you for your birthday," he said.

"I thought about it, but then when Frisk told me she had a week vacation from school, I figured we should start her vacation off with pizza, movies, and a sleepover. I already called Toriel and she gave the okay," said Papyrus.

Frisk smiled and gave the taller skeleton a small kiss on the cheek, making him smile and ruffle her hair in affection as he carried them both downstairs to the living room.

* * *

A few hours later, the pizza was all gone and they were on their third movie when Sans noticed Frisk was leaning against his chest and she was very still, making him look to see that she had fallen asleep. "Hey, Pap," he whispered to his younger brother.

Noticing his older brother was whispering, Papyrus looked at him and then noticed Frisk was sleeping. With a smile, he turned off the television and lay back on the couch, letting Sans lean back against his chest. "Sans?" He whispered. "Could you by chance grab a blanket for us with your telekinesis?"

Smiling, Sans looked over at the chest of blankets and lifted his hand. The blanket glowed blue as it flew over to the couch and covered the three of them up. "You're tired too, bro?" Sans asked gently.

"Yes," Papyrus said. "Plus, I don't want to disturb Frisk. She's pretty tired from that tickle torture you gave her earlier."

Sans nodded as he began stroking Frisk's head gently with a hand. "Yeah. She does look _bone-tired_ , huh?" He asked.

The taller skeleton shook his head with a smile. "If I wasn't so tired, I'd be groaning right now," he said.

"Still got you to smile, though," Sans said, making Papyrus sigh a little before he leaned his head back onto the pillow and his arms wrapped around both Sans and Frisk protectively as Sans fell asleep and Papyrus closed his eyes not long after, following his older brother and favorite human into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **I think I just died of another cuteness overload. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
